(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a burn-in method for a surface emitting semiconductor laser device and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a burn-in process for a surface emitting semiconductor laser device.
(ii) Related Art
A burn-in process is a screening test for detecting particular semiconductor devices that would fail prior to shipping. The general burn-in process holds the semiconductor devices or wafers in a bathtub at a high temperature during a predetermined period of time and measures electrical characteristics in a state where thermal stress is being applied to the devices or wafers. For light emitting devices, the burn-in process is followed by a further process for measuring the optical performance. The further process uses a system for the optical measurement separate from the bathtub.